Injuries
by dreamland4
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to an argreement!  I own nothing of Merlin. Please review if you can.


**Comments: Very light hearted...unbeta'd**

"MERLIN keep still" Gauis tried to put the liquid on his back.

"DO you have to be so rough?" Merlin groaned.

Guinevere walked in to find Merlin and Gauis snapping at each other!

"Merlin...Gauis?"

Merlin tried to look up to see her but let out a yelp in pain.

Gwen rushed to his side "What's the matter?"

Gauis rolled his eyes "He is acting like a big baby"

"I pulled my neck carrying _all the armour_ for the knights...and Gauis is supposed to be _helping_"

Gwen looked from Merlin to Gauis "I was trying, but the ape won't let me apply the ointment to him"

"Hands like sandpaper" Merlin mumbled.

"Would you like me to rub it on for you?" she could see Merlin was in a lot of discomfort and she wanted to help him.

Merlin smiled "I would owe you forever if you could help me" he rubbed his neck again and winched as another muscle tightened.

Gauis shook his head smiling as he handed her the ointment. "What do I need to do?"

"Massage the ointment in his neck...which is what _I tried to do_?"

Merlin snorted "You tried to break my neck! That is what_ you tried to do_?"

Gauis mumbled something and went back to work.

Gwen looked at the blue liquid in the bottle and at Merlin's neck "I think you better take your shirt off"

Merlin took his tunic off "Where do you want me?"

Gwen pulled out a chair and patted it for Merlin to sit down...which he did. She pulled up her sleeved and poured a small amount of liquid on her hands and started rubbing it on his neck gently...it didn't take long for Merlin to start letting out small groaning sounds...he hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

Gauis looked up from his parchment, shook his head and went back to work "Is that too hard Merlin"

"Just perfect" he said in a dreamy voice.

"Can you two please take it into his room I am _trying to work_!" Gauis snapped.

"My room?" Gwen nodded walking with Merlin to his room and shutting the door.

She continued massaging him.

Xxxxxx

"Where is that buffoon!" Arthur burst into Gauis's room.

Gauis raised his eyebrow "My lord can I help you?"

That's when he heard the very familiar voice coming from Merlin's room!

"How does that feel Merlin?"

Merlin just let out a large groan and Arthur's hand went to his sword and stared angrily at the door, he wanted to go in there and kill Merlin what were they up to?

Gauis smiled watching the young Prince get more and more angry listening to the sounds of Merlin enjoying his massage "What?..." he shut his mouth and grinded his teeth.

Gauis decided to put him out of his misery "Merlin has injured his neck...Gwen is helping him by applying an ointment to it"

Arthur looked from the door to Gauis, having trouble formulating words.

"She is touching his neck?" Arthur looked disgusted and anger started to built up again, but he tried to mask it.

Gauis's eyes twinkled mischievously "Yes...I see you also have sustained an injury training?"

"What...I have done no such thing" Arthur looked down at his clothes seeing if he had missed a wound or something.

"Really" Gauis walked around him "I would say your back looks all twisted"

Arthur straighten his back, he felt no pain...he looked at Gauis as if he was mad.

"The only cure possible would be similar to Merlin's" Arthur's confused look immediately changed as the penny finally dropped. Gauis for some strange reason thought his back was injured, his cure would be Guinevere massaging him.

Arthur raised his hand pointing in agreement "Yes...my back, how did you spot it?"

Gauis tried not to smile "Years of training my lord"

Another moan came from Merlin's room and Arthur tensed again "Shall I send Guinevere to your chambers?"

Arthur's tense look faded "Yes...that would be suitable"

Gauis nodded.

Arthur turned to leave but before he left "When Merlin is finished, will you tell him that he needs to polish my armour...and press my clothes for tomorrow"

"Of course my lord...anything else"

Arthur heard another groan coming from the room "Yes and the stables need cleaning tonight and um everyday for a month" another moan "Make that two"

Gauis smiled, Arthur jealous was definitely not to be messed with. "Of course Sire"

Gauis laughed as Arthur closed the door, when he had first seem the affection Arthur had for Gwen it had warmed his heart and now seeing the young prince jealous, he couldn't help but instigate a moment between them. After all he knew their relationship would be an uphill battle a few fun moments in between would help them remember what they were fighting for.

When Guinevere finished "You know you have magic fingers...I will have to injure myself more often"

He said as they descended the stairs. "Well I am glad you are feeling better"

Gauis looked up from his parchment "Now you are better Merlin...I have some chores for you to do"

Merlin sighed and Gauis lifted up a piece of parchment he had written, so he did not forget Arthur's orders.

"And Guinevere" Gauis stood up and walked over to her "I have a favour to ask...Arthur has injured his back"

Gwen's concerned look went to horror as Gauis handed her another blue bottle "You want me to...I cannot" she shook her head a flush forming on her face...thinking of rubbing oil into Arthur's perfect back.

Gauis dipped his head and placed his hands on her shoulders "Gwen, you know I would not ask you if it wasn't important"

"Could you not do it?" Gwen said quietly.

Gauis tried not to smile "I fear that my rough approach might cause more injury than cure...he has the tournament in a few days"

Gwen closed her eyes and sighed "I have no choice?"

Gauis smiled "Thank you Gwen I knew you would understand"

Merlin looked at the list in his hand and then at Guinevere who was now walking away.

"Cleaning the stables? Polishing armour...but my neck" Gauis clamped his hand on his neck.

"Next time you have an injury my suggestion is find someone other than Guinevere to tend to it" Gauis chuckled "Really Merlin I told you to cut the noises out" Merlin's face dropped and then he smiled.

"He heard that?"

"You should have seen his face Merlin" their laughter could he heard down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guinevere stood outside Arthur's door, she went to knock but then walked back a few steps. She really didn't think she could handle being alone with Arthur, running her hands down his back. Her heart started racing and she felt her cheeks burn. No she would find someone else, someone not to pleasing on the eye!

As she went to walk away Arthur opened his door "Ah Guinevere...perfect timing"

She turned slowly "My lord"

Arthur moved away from the door allowing her to enter and then closed it, pulling the bolt silently across so she did not notice.

When he turned Guinevere was staring at the bottle in her hands nervously "Gauis sent me...he said you had injured your back?"

Arthur's hand instinctively went to his back, ready to play whatever act to spend some time with her.

"Yes...training"

Guinevere bit her lip and raised the blue bottle in her hands "Gauis said I need to apply this to the injury"

Arthur tried not to smile "Excell... um well anything to ease the pain" he wanted to sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

"What do you need me to do?" he cleared his throat nervously.

Gwen looked at the bed and then shook her head...she could not deal with him lying down as Merlin had just done.

Gwen raised her eyes too look at him "Perhaps if you could sit down" she turned to push a bench out "And remove your top" her words were so quiet that Arthur found himself leaning down to try and hear them.

"What did you need me to do?"

Gwen blushed and looked at him "Your tunic...please remove it" Gwen's mouth dropped within less than a second his tunic had been thrown on the floor and Arthur stood there his perfect body on full display, she felt as if it had suddenly got very hot in here.

Arthur smiled, noticing how her eyes had dropped to his chest..."Shall I sit here?"

Gwen closed her mouth and nodded 'idiot' she berated herself...standing their staring at him, it was not as though she had not seen his bare chest before...ah who was she kidding every time she saw it she felt and acted the same way. I mean the man was perfect! What girl wouldn't melt?

Arthur sat down and Guinevere poured the liquid in her hands "Where did it hurt?"

Her hands felt like they were shaking just above his perfect milky white flesh!

Arthur reached up and touched his neck first "Oh from here" he reached down to his lower back "To here" he heard Gwen let out a breath of air and he smiled. That will teach her to do this to Merlin!

Guinevere placed her hands on his neck, immediately it felt as if electricity had gone through her body, goosebumps covered her skin. She must have stood their froze because Arthur snapped her out of it "Is everything alright Guinevere?"

She cleared her throat "Of course...my lord" she started to rub along his neck accidently touching his golden hair. Her body was going crazy with every touch, she needed to think of anything else but his perfect body...so she started thinking of her daily tasks and running through them. Strip the beds, wash the floor, clean the breakfast plates...

Arthur let out a groan which he masked with a cough as she went up his neck...damn Merlin he was definitely going to have to kill him and thank him for introducing him to the most heavenly experience.

Scrub the floor...Arthur groaned again, her mundane thoughts left her mind and replaced with forbidden ones. Did he have to make that sound?

Guinevere stopped for a moment to compose herself...under the guise of pouring more ointment on her hands...she took a few deep breaths and continued working her way along his shoulders.

Arthur cleared his throat "So um how have you been lately?"

Damn it did he have to be caring aswell as hot...think of something good to say, think Guinevere damn it think...don't think of how his muscles feel in your hand. "Fine...um thank you sire"

"Good, good" a short silence passed between them "You know it has been almost a year since Sir William visited"

Gwen stopped for a second "That long?"

Arthur laughed nervously "Well it's a year next Tuesday" he didn't want to say that he played those few days with her back in his head everyday and that he knew the date and exact time he had first kissed her.

Gwen smiled at the memories and continued at the task at hand. A long silence past between them as Gwen's hands rubbed from his shoulders and up to his neck and then started working lower "Have mercy" Arthur whispered and immediately hoped Gwen didn't hear him.

She pulled away "Was it too hard...I am sorry"

Arthur turned to look at her, her face full of concern, she was biting her lower lip "Damn it!"

Before Guinevere had time to register Arthur had pulled her onto his lap and his lips were on hers, it took a few seconds for her to even respond and once she did that was it. Her hands went into his hair, leaving streaks of blue liquid through it.

His lips parted and he groaned as she tasted his mouth...Arthur couldn't seem to get close enough to her, so he lifted her up and carried her to his bed, his mouth never leaving hers. Guinevere squeaked as he dropped her onto his bed, she missed the immediate contact of his lips, but she didn't have to wait long as he lowered himself on top of her and began kissing her again. Gwen sighed against his mouth, her mind told her she shouldn't be doing this, but her body told her to just shut up and enjoy the moment.

Merlin dropped Arthur's armour with a loud bang and Arthur and Guinevere immediately pulled apart.

Merlin looked away "Sorry...um" he thought Gwen would have finished the massage by now.

Arthur turned to him "GET OUT MERLIN!"

"Yes I will just" he tried to pick up the armour but dropped it.

"LEAVE IT"

"Hope you enjoy your massage" he said as he closed the door.

Arthur looked to Guinevere who was bright red and they both started nervously laughing "I am going to kill him!"

Arthur moved so he was resting on his elbows looking at her "You don't have a bad back do you?" realisation dawning on her...Gauis was such a romantic.

"Are you accusing me of being a liar?" he raised his eyebrows.

Gwen lifted up to look at him "No I am just saying that for someone with such a bad back, you certainly didn't struggle carrying me to your bed"

Gwen blushed at her words and Arthur moved a curl from her face "Well that is because you cured me with your massage!"

Gwen laughed and positioned herself ready to make her exit "That's amazing considering I only made it to your shoulders" She went to get up but Arthur pulled her back down to the bed.

"I have got some real work to do" Gwen protested, although she could not stop smiling as the young Prince moved his arm to imprison her beneath him.

"Really and is taking care of the sole heir to Camelot not important enough job for you?"

"I thought I had taken care of the reason I was here...your bad back! Remember?" Gwen tried to sit up again but he held her tight.

"What about my other injuries" Gwen laughed and tried to sit up again.

"Really Arthur I must get back to work" Arthur sighed and allowed her to stand.

Guinevere straightened her dress and put the lid on the bottle of ointment ready to take it "Leave that here...you might need it again"

Gwen bit her lip and blushed "Next time I am sure Gauis can help"

Arthur stood up and as she went to walk away he grabbed her hand and twirled her around and into his arms trapping her once again "Now now Guinevere I am sure you would not leave me in the hands of Gauis?"

"Gauis is the court physician...I can think of no one else more qualified" she tried not to laugh at his wounded look.

"Maybe he is more qualified but he lacks your tender touch...I could order you!" he dared.

"But you will not" Gwen smiled, knowing he wouldn't.

"Guinevere?" she hated it when he did that, he knew she would not refuse.

Gwen sighed "I cannot keep coming in and doing this we will get caught and then how would that look"

Arthur thought for a moment "It would look as though I have sustained injury and Gauis has sent the best person for the job!"

"Be reasonable"

"Ok how about you never do that on anyone else, especially Merlin...and maybe once a week you help me with my back injury?"

"You don't have a back injury...plus I cannot come here once a week, I have work to do"

"I do have an injury" Arthur held her hand to his heart... "how about once a month?"

He was negotiating with her... Gwen looked at their joint hands "Once a month, but no funny business"

Arthur smiled "I see no funny business going on here!" and Arthur kissed Gwen's cheek and he let her go from his grip.

She took one more look at him and shook her head and started for the door.

"Guinevere?" she turned to look at him.

"Don't massage anyone else..." he folded his arms "Now that is an Order!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and left his chambers...as she made her way around the corner she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
